


Voices in His Head

by thisisfromawhileago



Series: Playlist of My Life [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: This is the last time he listens to the voices in his head.





	Voices in His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Was motivated after listening to Ashley Tisdale's song Voices in My Head, it's such a David Rose song.

#  [ ](https://imgur.com/djtRN6d)

 

He’s never gonna be enough, how could he possibly be enough?

He tries to burry down the feelings that keep screaming out, filter them out and get them to leave.

But they never leave.

Patrick should walk out the door, with all the jealousy and ugly feels that were left from his history.

 

He tries so hard, so fucking hard not to let them get the best of him.

The voices in his head always trying to beak him down, fucks him up and change him back to what he used to be.

He knows talk is cheap, he needs to stop listening to them.

Knows Patrick would rather be beside him.

But they never stop talking, they’ve always sabotaged him in the past.

 

It’s always how their fights get started.

The voices get in the way, light a fire within him, but Patrick never lets them burn.

Patrick has him figured out.

No one ever was able to figure him out.

And if they did, they would always walk away.

Patrick always stays.

 

The voices tell him he’ll never be ready for love,

They say he’ll never feel like enough,

But they lie to him.

He knows they lie.

They lie to Patrick too.

But Patrick knows the truth.

Even though there are times he believes them.

 

They fuck him up, try to break him, change him back.

He doesn’t want to go back.

Doesn’t want to let the voices sabotage what he and Patrick have.

He needs to keep reminding himself that Patrick would rather be beside him,

He won’t walk out the door, even though he has reasons too.

He needs to stop listening to the voices in his head.

He knows they are never gonna stop talking,

They are never gonna stop sabotaging.

 

Talk is cheap.

He has Patrick now.

He owes it to Patrick to get his shit together.

_**This is the last time he listens to the voices in his head.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Find me on tumblr: thisisfromawhileago


End file.
